Waking Up
by Kiloa
Summary: What would you do if you were told that your whole life was just a dream? That you were crazy? And now you were being forced to wake up? Would you believe or would you wonder what is real?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_What's going on? _

The eyes opened to the world. A struggle to look, trying to move, being restricted, looking for the restraint she was caught. Strapped like a mad person! The bright lights burn her eyes.

_Where am I?_

She saw whitely dressed men hovering above her. They all spoke among each other. What were they saying? Concentrating to listen but not understanding them. Violent erupted of fear, quakes of spasms. Her quick breathing and small pupils

"HURRY!" One of the men had looked down at her. She was awake. He quickly held her down. He then gently smiled, "Usagi, you are going to be fine. Just calm down…" He delicately, almost as if he was afraid she would break.

_Calm down? How can I be calm!_

Another man pulled out a small needle that was full of something. He flicked it, getting the air pockets to the top then squirted some out. She watched fearfully at the stream of liquid, "Now…feel…. sting…." Usagi only caught a few words as the needle injected into her. Her vision slightly blurred then blacked out completely.

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or any of characters in the Sailor Moon original series. This is my story and it is not to be used without my permission. Also, any characters not seen in the original Sailor Moon belong to me unless other wise noted.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Another man pulled out a small needle that was full of something. He flicked it, getting the air pockets to the top then squirted some out. She watched fearfully at the stream of liquid, "Now…feel…. sting…." Usagi only caught a few words as the needle injected into her. Her vision slightly blurred then blacked out completely._

That was all Usagi could remember as she slowly woke up from the liquid drug from injected. She looked at her feet realizing she was in a hospital bed. She looked around the white room wondering why the fuck she was here.

"Usagi?" Her mama was right beside her. She looked horrible. Heavy, dark bags were around her eyes and, her hair was pulled up in a messy bun with many fly aways.

"Mama, what is going on?" Usagi whispered as she felt the weak feeling coming over her.

"It's okay. You just had another relapse, sweetie…" She smiled and began rubbing her hand slowly.

"Of what?" What was going on here? Since when did she have a sickness? Why did she have to be put to sleep by drugs? Where were her friends?

"You were saying you were Sailor Moon, again…" She looked away painfully.

'What? I am Sailor Moon,' Usagi pulled away from her mother's hand.

"Mama, what are you saying? I am Sailor Moon! How did you know?" Usagi began to scream. She tipped over the bed, spilling out of it. She yanked the tubes out of herself, "I am Sailor Moon! Watch!"

Usagi threw up her hand, "Moon Eternal, MAKE UP!" Nothing happened.

'What? Why the fuck didn't I transform?' She shrieked in her head.

"Moon Eternal, MAKE UP!"

"MOON ETERNAL, MAKE UP!" She screamed it over again.

"WHY ISN'T WORKING!"

"Moon Eternal, MAKE UP!" a

"Moon Eternal, make up…"

Meanwhile, while Usagi kept trying to "transform" in to the heroine Sailor Moon, her mother had ran and gotten help.

"Settle down, Usagi. It's okay. Just get back in bed okay?" A man dressed in a white over coat began to approach her slowly, like she was a loon.

"What! Who the fuck are you?" She began to back up.

"I'm a doctor. Now just calm down…"

"What the fuck did you do to me! Why the hell can I transform!"

"Usagi, you aren't a super hero…"

"What?" She stopped and pulled her hand down, seeing scars across her hand.

"You never were." The doctor began to get closer to her, smiling.

"Yes I am! I am Sailor Moon! I am the Queen of Crystal Tokyo!" Usagi screamed as she head butted the doctor then bolted for the door.

She got half way down the hall when she felt someone grab her. She turned to see a larger man holding her wrist. He easily picked her up and carried her back as she continued to struggle.

"Damn that hurt worse than last time, Usagi!" The doctor rubbed his stomach in pain. He then took out a needle and began to fill it with a drug.

"No!" Usagi screamed as she began to kick with all of her might.

"Hold her steady!" The doctor barked orders at the other man.

Usagi looked around the room, "Mama!" She looked at her mother who was standing horrified. This never got easier on her, "Mama!" Usagi began to sob causing her mother to weep, "Mom, please don't let them do this! PLEASE! MAMA!" Her mother ran out of the room unable to look or want to hear any longer. Usagi then began to feel drowsy. They gently laid her back in the bed this time restraining her movement with belts. They reattached all the tubes then watched as she fell back asleep.

"Afraid…" Usagi could faintly hear words, "Mental Institution…summer…"

When Usagi awoke she found herself in an all white padded room with a small bed. She ran into the corner not recognizing anything or understanding what was going on.

"Ms. Usagi, I see you are up. Good, time for a shower." A nurse entered the room, smiling. She grabbed her arm and forced her up to her feet. Usagi was too tired to resist and she wanted to find out where she was.

"Where am I?"

"Home"

"How long have I been here?"

"Since May, now, time for a shower…" The nurse brought her to a room where several women naked stood.

"I can't-" Usagi began to say but, before she could say no her clothes were stripped and she was shoved into the large shower.

"I'll be back in 10 minutes. Don't do anything stupid, ladies." She spoke coldly then turned on the shower head, which startled Usagi. She slammed the large metal door shut and left her to fend for herself.

The water would go from freezing to burning with in seconds during anytime in the shower time. Usagi stared blankly at the women, not knowing what to do. She slowly went to the middle of the crowd and sat down, letting the water wash over her frail body. Her hair was no long in buns just hanging loosely down. She covered her face with her hands and began to sob.

'What's going on!' She screamed in her head, rocking back and forth.

"Get up bitch! There ain't no room for you to sit down!" A woman slapped her then forced her up then slapped her again, cutting her cheek a bit. She then pushed her into another woman.

"Fucking Bitch!" The woman slapped her harder than the last woman causing her to fall down, cutting her face on the stone. Before Usagi knew it there was a fight, but she didn't care. She just kept lying on the ground as her blood washed down the drain to freedom.

A/N- Yes I need a beta reader. Anyone interested? Please email me if so.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N- Is anyone interested in being a beta reader for this story? Please email me soon.

**Chapter 2**

Usagi sat silently in wheel chair the nurses had sat her in. She stared vacantly out. No emotion was over her face. She just sat quietly as people came in and out the room, whispering. If someone passed, her eyes followed them as if wanting something put then would just fade away back to nothing.

"Usagi?" A gauntly nurse appeared in front of her, but Usagi just stared at her not showing surprise or fear.

"It is time to go. You are leaving for home…" She slowly rolled her out to the lobby where her father and mother stood.

"Usagi." Her father smiled and took the wheel chair the nurse.

"Mama…" Usagi whispered her first words sine May.

"Yes, Usagi?" She bent down to her face, smiling faintly.

"Bitch." Usagi's words burned into her heart.

**.:0:.**

Months had passed since Usagi had been in her own room. It still had the same smell, of a child. Her room was filled with bright colors, bunnies and pictures. She picked up a small frame that had a picture of a man.

"Mamoru?" Usagi without thinking sat on the edge of her bed. Memories flooded into her mind. Tears slowly ran down her face.

"No," Her brother's figure appeared in the door frame. It has been for ever since she has seen him. He looked older now and actually cute, "That's not Mamoru."

"Who?" She looked into her brother eyes. He was now hovering beside her. He slowly took the frame from her.

His smile gently calmed her, "His is name is Moktoa. He was an actor."

"…" She looked down ashamed.

"Usagi, I am sorry-"

"Shingo, will you please take me around and explain?" She looked directly in his eyes, scared and unsure.

"Yes…" He tenderly pulled her up to her feet.

"Thank you…"

He slowly took her down stairs as a familiar black cat meowed past them. Usagi began to call her name out, but Shingo shook his head "no." She sighed as they both put their coats on and left their warm, cozy home.

"Now, you just tell me what you want to know…"

"About Ami, who is she and where is she?"

"Ah, Ami," He began to day dream, "Ami Mizuno, is a singer at your school. She is quite popular and is not quite fond of school."

"What about her parents?"

"Ah, now that is a sad case. Her father abandoned her and her mom when she was about nine, I believe, and her mother is…um..." He stopped for a moment, not really wanting to say.

"What Shingo? Tell me!"

"She is a druggie, but Ami tries to hide it."

Usagi stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath. Her memories began to change as she thought back.

"_Hey Ami!" Usagi cheerfully approached her._

"_Ami, you know her?" A girl whispered into the girl's ear. She sighed as anger flushed through her face._

"_Usagi, we are not friend! I've told you before! You are such a freak! Go play "Sailor Moon." Ami yelled at her as everyone began to laugh._

"_Ami…" Ussgi began to back away from her, tripping on a soda can, making everyone laugh harder at her. Her face was bright pink as she covered it with her hands._

"_Don't talk to me anymore, bitch." Ami harshly barked as everyone passed her._

Usagi began to cry as she realized what had really happen.

"Usagi, we don't have to do this if you don't want to…" Concern was easily heard all over his words.

"No. I want to know. How about Rei?"

"Rei…hmm…ah, now, I remember. There is no Rei." His words sliced through Usagi's heart.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there was a Rei, but not like you knew her…"

"Let me see the shrine." Usagi replied.

"Are you sure?" She nodded.

He slowly took her to the place she cherished the most, but saw that nothing was there but a broken down old shrine. She slowly walked up to front as felt the wood causing it to fall apart.

"I…"

"Usagi, we would find you sitting in the rooms just staring at the wall, smiling."

Memories began to flood back into her mind, laughing with her "friends" in the small room. She began to cry as she saw that it wasn't real. She collapsed to the ground weeping. She felt Shingo's arm warp around her and began to chant soothing words to her.

"Motoko?"

"She goes to your school to, a really girly girl. She wouldn't even go near anything that will even make her think of sweat." He laughed as did Usagi.

"These people…do they know that I am out?"

"Yes, Usagi, most people do. We had to tell them."

"Shingo…about Minako…"

"Usagi, I'm sorry, but she lives in England with her parents. She is a millionaire. I believe her grandfather owns some chain of hotels. She is often spotted with Faris or Ricky Dilton. She often goes back and forth dating between the two guys, lucky bastards." Shingo murmured under his breathe.

She smiled as she sat down on swing at the playground. She looked down for a moment. She had to ask now.

"Chibi-Usa is-" Before she could finish her sentence Shingo stopped her. He sighed for a moment.

"Usagi, I am sorry but there never was a Chibi Usa…" Shingo watched as the realization came to her.

All of her fondest memories were replaced by nights of crying and days of loneliness. Her mind flooded images of her class mates pushing her down, kicking dirt on her and even some of them slapping her around. She looked down for a long time without saying anything. Her body was completely still.

"Shingo…can you leave me alone…"

"Mama-" He began to reason when she lifted her hard.

Tears rolled down her face, "Please…" She could barely get the words out as more tears came.

"Yes, Usagi…" He sadly smiled then walked off for a little while.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Usagi sat down on an abandoned park swing set. Her tears fell to the ground as she stared at the ground. All this time, everything she had learned to know and love was a lie. All the people she had built her life around were only figures of her imagination.

'Damn it, Usagi.'

Her muscles tensed as a feeling of pity and sadness took over her. She wiped away the tears as she began to remember everything correctly. She remembered how she would sit in class, laughing for no apparent reason. She would wave to her "friends" all the while people would stare at her and whisper cruel words. She would run away from trees thinking they were "enemies." She buried her face in her hands, she felt so embarrassed. She had no idea then, that there weren't any bad guys. She sighed then lifted her head up to see two figures walking by.

"Haruka?" She cried out, stopping both the figures. Usagi looked at the one she called Haruka, but the person didn't recognize her. She was really a he. Usagi bit her lip in regret.

"What did you say?" His strong voice barked. They both walked forward, standing in front of her.

"Are you okay?" The woman lifted her head, smiling sweetly at her.

"Michiru? Haruka?" Usagi looked at both of their faces, frightened. They looked exactly like the lovers she had known.

The woman giggled, "No, I am Mija and this is my husband Hokio."

Usagi's face was now pink with shame. How could she be such an idiot? If none of her other friends were real, then why would they be, "Oh, I am sorry. I thought you were someone else…"

"That is okay." Hokio smiled while looking at her. She seemed torn and broken just from seeing them, "What is wrong?" Usagi shook her head like nothing was wrong. He stopped for a moment. 'Why does this feel so familiar?' He stared at the girl he had never met before. 'Who is this girl and why do I feel so connected with her?' He continued smiling.

"Would you like to join us for lunch? You look like you need some company." Mija smiled as a feeling of familiarity took her breath away, 'Why do I feel such a need to comfort this girl?' She offered a hand to her.

Usagi stopped for a moment. It would be awkward to eat lunch with these two. She had been very close to the lovers they reminded her of before, but now she felt like she had never even known them. She took Mija's hand and smiled, "I would enjoy that, but I hope I am not getting in the way."

"Ah, of course not," He stopped not knowing her name since she hadn't introduced herself.

"Usagi." She laughed as he shook her hand.

"Usagi, your presence would be a delight for both of us." He kissed her hand politely. Her face flushed and she tried to stifle a giggle.

Usagi stopped and remembered Shingo and that he would come back. If he couldn't find her, he would get in a lot of trouble, "I…" She felt disappointed because she really wanted to go.

"Yes?" Hokio looked at her troubled face.

Usagi shook her head, "Never mind, I can go." She smiled as they began to walk.

"Let's go to the café across from the park, eh?" Mija smiled as she slipped an arm in Hokio's arm.

"Yes, sounds good, is that okay, my kitten?" Hokio smiled at Usagi.

Usagi stopped as memories began to change again. She grabbed her head as the pain shot through as memories of her Senshi appeared again. She backed away from them. Hokio started to grab for her but she slapped his hand away.

"Usagi, are you okay?" A frown flitted across Mija's face.

Usagi looked at them both as she felt tears come back to her, 'Why does this keep happening, why can't I control it, I'm not Sailor Moon!' Usagi screamed in her head then without realizing it she was screaming it, "I am not Sailor Moon!" The memories then faded away. She opened her eyes and looked the pair. Had she ruined her chances to eat with them?

"I am sorry," She began to cry harder, "I can understand if you leave…" She stifled out as her hands covered her face, but instead of feeling the color air caressing her, she felt a warm arm around her.

"Usagi, please eat with us." Hokio lifted her to her feet as he hugged her.

By this time Shingo had heard Usagi screaming, and was now running back to where he left her. He stopped as he saw her wrapped in another man's arms, "I am sorry for letting her bother you!" He frowned as he ran towards them.

Usagi pulled away from Hokio and stared at Shingo. Out of nowhere, anger filled her. Shingo was treating her like a child, like she couldn't do anything on her own without getting hurt, "Shingo, I am going to eat with them!"

"Usagi," Shingo was taken back from her tone, "You can't." He began to take her hand, but she pulled away.

"C'mon just let her eat with us." Hokio frowned at his attitude towards her.

"Stay out of this! You don't even know her!" Shingo barked at the much older stronger man.

"Shingo, go home, I am not a child, I am fucking older than you are!" Usagi pushed him away.

Shingo frowned, "Fine, do the fuck what you want!" He stormed off. Usagi began to regret what she had said to him as he left.

"Are you okay?" Mija smiled at her getting a response of shaking her head "yes."

Usagi turned quickly, smiling brightly, "Let's go to that café now!" She began to run taking both of their hands

They both smiled and laughed. 'Why does this feel so familiar? This girl, she can go from happy to sad in a flash. Why is that name so familiar, Sailor Moon?' They both thought in unison as they were pulled towards the café pulled by Usagi.

'Maybe I can get them to remember. Maybe I'm not crazy?' Usagi smiled.


End file.
